memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2
Introduction (blurb) "A strange, violent period in your world's history." - Spock Many unanswered questions remain about the terrible Eugenics Wars that raged on Earth during the 1990s, an apocalyptic conflict that brought civilization to the brink of a new dark age. Centuries later, as Capt. James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship Enterprise are forced to defend a colony of genetically enhanced humans against Klingon aggression and sabotage, Kirk must probe deeper into the past -- and into the glory days of one of the greatest adversaries he has ever faced. 1992. Almost twenty years ago, Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln, undercover operatives for an unknown alien civilization, failed to prevent the Chrysalis Project from creating an entire generation of supermen and women, genetically engineered to be stronger, smarter, and more resourceful than ordinary human beings. Now, at last, the children of Chrysalis have grown to adulthood, and are rapidly demonstrating that superior abilities spawn superior ambition. Perhaps the most formidable of this new breed of supermen is the charismatic Khan Noonien Singh. Working behind the scenes of history as head of a vast global conspiracy, Khan's power soon stretches across a quarter of the planet, but that is only the beginning of his grand design. Determined to unite humanity beneath the enlightened rule of a genetic elite, Khan dreams of leading his fellow superhumans to complete and total domination of the world. But several of his gene-engineered brothers and sisters have equally grandiose visions for the future, visions that recognize no one but themeselves as supreme ruler. Gary Seven and Roberta watch in horror as the children of Chrysalis wage a covert war against one another, threatening the safety of millions and the future of the entire world! The Eugenics Wars: Volume Two is an earth-shattering thriller that reveals the secret history of the twentieth century -- and the ultimate destiny of the great tyrant known as Khan. Summary References Characters :Ament • Elijah Jugurtha Amin • Arcturus • Atal • Bataeo • Caroline Butler • Jeffrey Carlson • Guillaume Cassel • Pavel Chekov • Shaun Christopher • Masako Clarke • Butch Connors • Phoolan Dhasal • Dunbar • Wilson Evergreen • Alberto Gomez • Guinan • William Hapka • Hoyt • Vasily Hunyadi • Isis • Geir Jonsson • K'rad • Kinya • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Korax • Krevorr • Roberta Landers • Martha Landon • Seth Lerner • Roberta Lincoln • Suzette Ling • Gregor Lozin • Macck • Liam MacPherson • Madeline • Leonard McCoy • Randall Morrison • Steven Muckerheide • Walter Nichols • Nina • Shannon O'Donnell • Vishwa Patil • Clayton Porter • Ramses • Rani • Claire Raymond • Rain Robinson • Jackson Roykirk • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Shirin • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Helen Swanson • Chen Tiejun • Nyota Uhura • Vlare • Vogellieder • Joaquin Weiss • Donald Archibald Williams • Zenobia Achilles • Akbar the Great • Jonathan Archer • John Wayne Bobbit • Lorena Bobbit • Napoleon Bonaparte • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Cassandra • Jaques Chirac • John Christopher • Hillary Clinton • William Clinton • Cochise • Christopher Columbus • Joan d'Arc • Devil • Elizabeth II • Heidi Fleiss • Indira Gandhi • Eugène Paul Gauguin • Charles George • God • Virgil Grissom • Hammurabi • Tonya Harding • Hercules • Saddam Hussein • Isabella I • Jugurtha • Kahless the Unforgettable • Sarina Kaur • Nancy Kerrigan • Kublai Khan • David Koresh • Krishna • Landru • Lucifer • John Major • Jasper Maskelyne • Christa McAuliffe • Medici • François Mitterrand • Mother Earth • Nature • Noah • Camilla Parker-Bowles • Henry Ross Perot • Carlos Quintana • Ravana • Donald Raymond • Eddie Raymond • Tommy Raymond • Janet Reno • Sally Ride • Benjamin Russell • Saladin • Shiva • Diana Spencer • Anne Stuart • Michael Tyson • Evelyn Wood • Wright • Boris Yeltsin • Zeus Vehicles :Ariane rocket • canoe • Challenger (OV-099) • cryosatellite • helicopter • Jeep Cherokee • submarine • [[SGK Kaur|SGK Kaur]] • ''Los Angeles''-class submarine • Rainbow Warrior • ''Akula''-class submarine • ''Typhoon''-class submarine • Humvee • Ariane 5 • Viking 2 • Titan IIIC-Centaur • Subaru • B-52 • [[Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] Starships : • [[Shuttlecraft Columbus-2|Shuttlecraft Columbus-2]] • Locations :Venus • Vulcan • Hell • Jupiter • Luna • Sol system • Saturn • Orion system • Lambda sector • Alba IV • Trasker Prime • Deneb IV • Alpha Centauri • Mars Sycorax :Paragon Colony Earth Adriatic Sea Afghanistan :Kabul Albania Antarctica Australia :Gold Coast • Botany Bay Bangladesh Bhutan Bosnia-Herzegovina Brazil :Rio de Janeiro Cambodia Channel Tunnel Chechnya China :Tiananmen Square Croatia :Dubrovnik Egypt :Suez Canal Fiji Finland France :Marseille • Mount Blanc • Paris • Gare du Nord Germany :East Berlin Greece :Parthenon • Olympus Haiti Iceland :Reykjavik India :Thar Desert • Rajasthan • Bhopal • Palace of the Great Khan • Chandigrarh • Punjab • Agra • Red Fort • New Delhi • Calcutta • Himalaya Range • Haryana • Ajorra Caves • Maharashtra • Bombay • Delhi Indonesia Israel :Masada • Gomorrah Italy :Rome Liberia Malaysia Mediterranean Sea Mexico Myanmar Nepal New Zealand North Korea Pakistan Palestine Penthesilea Persia :Persepolis Peru :Lima Red Sea Russia :Moscow Singapore Somalia South Korea South Pacific :Muroroa Atoll • Tuamoto Islands • French Polynesia Sri Lanka Strait of Otranto Switzerland :Geneva • Palais des Nations • Lake Geneva Thailand Turkestan United Kingdom :Charing Cross Road • England • London • Trafalgar Square • Windsor Castle • Leicester Square • Scotland • Edinburgh • Isle of Arran • Blackwaterfoot • Waterloo International Train Terminal United States of America :Seattle • Texas • New York City • Wall Street • San Francisco • Alcatraz • Pentagon • Nevada • Arizona • Area 51 • New England • Groom Lake Facility • Roswell • New Mexico • Biosphere 2 • Washington, D.C. • Vic's Lounge • Dunes Hotel and Casino • Las Vegas • Los Angeles • Fort Cochise • Tucson International Airport • Tucson • Ruby Ridge • Spokane • Woodstock • Waco • Secaucus • Lexington • Concorde • Alamo • California • Papoose Lake • Times Square • Griffith Observatory Yugoslavia Vietnam Zimbabwe Races and cultures :Augment • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan • Ferengi • Andorian • Aegis • Horta • Cardassian Human cultures :Asian • European • French • Polynesian • Melanesian • Sikh • Scottish • Gallic • Indian • English • Punjabi • Spartan • Serbian • Israeli • American • Nicaraguan • Australian • Kenyan • Rwandan • Japanese • British • Hindu • Balkan • Somalian • Peruvian • Chinese • Romanian • Marxist • Bolshevik • Yankee • Arab • Russian • German • Egyptian • Muslim • Filipino • Norwegian • Navajo • Apache • Spanish • Brazilian • Pakistani • Roman • Swiss • Afghan • Polish • Trojan States and organizations :Arianespace • Chrysalis Project • Centre d'Experimentation du Pacifique • Human Genome Project • Greenpeace • Exon force • United Nations • United Nations General Assembly • Aegis Fine Books, Ltd. • World Bank • Irish Republican Army • Plexicorp Inc. • Incan Empire • New World Order • Panspermic Church of First Contact • Luftwaffe • Palestine Liberation Organization • Komityet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosty • North Atlantic Treaty Organization • Starbucks Corporation • Army of Eternal Vigilance • The Beast • European Union • International Criminal Police Organization • Roman Empire • Illuminati • Team Artemis • Team Hecuba • Spetsnaz • Mossad • Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence • Klingon Empire United Federation of Planets :Starfleet United States of America :United States Air Force • United States Secret Service • Central Intelligence Agency • National Aeronautics and Space Administration • United States Army • Project F • Federal Emergency Management Agency • Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives • Los Angeles Police Department • Dreamland High Command Popular culture Film :The Wizard of Oz • Emerald City • Sharon Stone • Arnold Schwarzenegger • The Crying Game • Julie Andrews • Mary Poppins • His Girl Friday • E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial • Steven Spielberg • The Wicker Man • Kevin Bacon • Meryl Streep • Veronica Cartwright • Invasion of the Body Snatchers Television :Richard Van Dyke • Barney • Cable News Network Music :Gordon Sumner • Elvis Presley • L.Q. Clemonds • Don't Send Me No E-Mail Unless You're a Female • Country music Publications :The Prince • William Shakespeare • Herman Melville • Far Beyond the Stars • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • Simon & Schuster • Homer • Iliad • Old Testament • New York Times • Alfred Tennyson • Ulysses • Richard II • The Unblinking Eye • Weekly World News • William Shakespeare • Macbeth • John Milton • Village Voice Culture of the era :Berlin Wall • grunge • Walkman • Post-it • Sam Hill • G.I. Joe • Windows 95 Clothing :tunic • T-shirt • belt buckle • wetsuit • sarong • slacks • lab coat • turban • nehru jacket • sash • sari • flannel shirt • jeans • tweed jacket • turtleneck sweater • boot • catsuit • vest • greatcoat • tartan sweater • argyle sweatpants • pink fluffy slipper • Levi's • cowboy boot • leather jacket • battle dress uniform • suit • Hazmat suit • baseball cap • sneaker • trousers • burqa • kevlar vest Animals :vulture • Denebian slime-devil • coral • gecko • shark • butterfly • grizzly bear • moray eel • jellyfish • gorilla • dinosaur • tiger • rat • Loch Ness Monster • Abominable Snowman • Alpaca • dog • horse • tribble • targ • sheep • kestrel • Bengal tiger • wolf • dragon • oyster • American Pitbull Terrier • Doberman Pinscher • gila monster • squid • manta ray • bat • black-tipped reef shark • bottlenose dolphin • lizard • caterpillar • lion • chimpanzee • bear • eagle • persian cat Foods :honey • gum • plomeek soup • chai • bean • wine • peppermint tea • walnut • espresso • spearmint • beer • applejuice • curry • marzipan • tomato • Flavr Savr • Château Picard Weapons :servo • sword • SIG Sauer P226 • chakram • knife • Morning Star • nunchaku • dagger • scimitar • Walther P5 • Excalibur • disruptor • photon grenade • spear • flamethrower • Scud • Tomahawk Land Attack Missile • Patriot Missile • Shkval torpedo • kirpan • Uzi • Colt Commando • shotgun • pistol • automatic rifle • Glock • sarin gas • Remington Arms • Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta • Ruger Mini-14 • KA-BAR • grenade • smoke bomb • flare gun • mortar • M60 • M4 Carbine • C-4 • Desert Eagle • Laser • AK-47 Other :DNA • wizard • cherenkov radiation • D-7 class • duranium • sauna • ivory • duotronic • cordrazine • anabolic steroid • Eugenics Wars • steel • World War III • Cold War • hydrogen • silver • pandanus • brass • SCUBA • palm tree • fencing • RNA • marble • limestone • turquoise • malachite • lapis lazuli • carnelian • jasper • king • kohl • velvet • TelePrompTer • Gordian knot • ozone • chlorofluorocarbon • Van Allen belt • European Remote Sensing Satelite • Guy Fawkes Night • Acquired immune deficiency syndrome • sparkler • Roman candle • copper • Beta 6 • witch • ninja • hay • soti • marato • gatka • bamboo • ironwood • mahogany • Brahman • Kashtriya • Venitian blinds • yucca • Powers That Be • television • Roswell Incident • transparent aluminum • DY-100 • Gujarati silk • tobacco • Crusades • RVS scanner • World War II • titanium • scalpel • heather • hazelwood • Neolithic period • Stone Age • Hubble Space Telescope • strigoi • demon • deuterium • Persian Gulf War • rupee • Falklands War • Global Positioning System • caesar • mango tree • kara • Shroud of Turin • tumbleweed • cacti • yucca • metal detector • gold • silver • adobe • American Revolutionary War • stucco • barcode • Academy Award • jujitsu • karate • insulin • Grenwich Mean Time • neoprene • Eurostar • pralidoxine chloride • Mountain Standard Time • ghost • razorwire • aluminum • New Year's Eve • Kleenex Appendices *Gary Seven visited James T. Kirk on Stardate 7004.2 while on Paragon Colony. He attributed this visit to both extreme longevity and time travel. *The Aegis homeworld was cosmopolitan, and rather unlike the Isle of Arran. *The Aegis had at least one Horta on their homeworld prior to 1968. *The Aegis had knowledge of the Cardassians prior to 1994. Related stories *''TOS'' episode: Space Seed ; Introduces Khan and the Eugenics War. Timeline External links * Category:Books Category:TOS Novels Category:Hardcovers